


What You Want

by Angcat



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Wish Fulfillment, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/pseuds/Angcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have so many fics on my Tumblr that I never put up here because it is a lot of stuff. But this one is one of my faves. It was a prompt from an anonymous that said: So you get to finally have sex with Tom how do you think it would go?” So I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter wish fulfillment garbage and I’m not sorry for it. Most of my kinks are in this, choking, slapping, face fucking. Also go to my tumblr if you want to read more of my one shots- http://angelica-aswald.tumblr.com/ Enjoy.

No way, no fucking way. This was not happening right now. I pinched the inside of my arm. Ow! Fuck it was happening. How? I tried to retrace the events that lead up to this, but it didn’t add up.

Yeah, when I went to the film set I had the expectation of getting a picture a autograph and picture with my fav. So I tried to be as cute as I could without looking like I was trying to hard but I didn’t think it would actually fucking work. Tom looked at me with that smile that I had seen time and time again in pictures and interviews. He made me nervous, with that penetrating blue stare.  He had leaned down and whispered in my ear.

 _“My trailer I’ll meet you there in a few?”_  he uttered, and my gut dropped. He was so forward, far from the humble man that the fangirls wanted to believe he was. He had seen something he desired, and he going to have it because he knew he could. My mouth went dry and I nodded slowly unable to speak. He nodded over to his assistant who knew what the silent gesture meant. He took me by the arm and led me off. I glanced back over to see if anyone noticed, but the girls that were swarming him were too fixated on him and his charms.

 His assistant led me to the trailer and let me in. I looked around; biting my lip awkwardly the fucking trailer was better looking than my apartment.

“Mr. Hiddleston will be here in a few.” The young assistant said casually with a smile. I looked at him and nodded my head, while screaming internally.

_Holy shit, holy shit!_

“Just make yourself comfortable.” he smiled before leaving, as soon as the door shut I let out a long huff and put my head in my hands.

“Fuck!” I shook my hands out. “Fucking fuck fuck!” I fanned myself off; I was sweating, my gut twisting in knots. I quickly tried to remember if I was wearing cute panties. I pulled the waistband of my black jeans away to check. Right, black lace thong. Okay good. I thanked good that I had shaved  _everything_  that morning. Instantly I knew I had to prepare before he got there. I rummaged through my purse and pulled out my mango scented body sprits and sprayed some on me. I put on my cheery lip-gloss and popped a stick of cinnamon gum in to my mouth. 

Quickly I glanced at myself in my compact mirror, I sighed and nodded, okay I was ready. I swallowed and looked around glancing over to his dressing table and saw tons of fan-art posted up by the mirror accompanied with gifts that his fans gave him.

“That’s cute…” I uttered with a smile.  Just then the door opened, I jumped and looked over to him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said with a smile. I didn’t say anything. I was dumbstruck, like a dumb ass deer in headlights. He chuckled as he walked in and unzipped his hoodie and placed on the back of a chair. “Are you thirsty?” he asked. I made a confused face; did he just call me  _thirsty_? Implying that was desperate and cock hungry? I was for him but, damn did he have to call my ass out on it? He blinked and smiled.

“I have cola, water…”

“Oh.” I whispered, finally able to get a word out. Thirsty as in parched for drink; of course he meant the literal meaning behind the world. “No, thank you.. I’m fine.” I said in a small voice like a mouse. Fuck, I was being so awkward.

“Okay.” he took a seat on the couch next to me. “I over heard you talking to some of the other fans.” he said, looking at me, his eyes dropped to my chest before meeting my face again.

Shit, oh no. I remembered what I had said

_“Oh yeah he could do whatever he wanted to me.”_

I put my hand over my mouth in utter mortification.

“God, Mr. Hiddleston I-I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you would hear me, I just—“ I stuttered, I was going to die of embarrassment I knew it. He sat back and laughed, shaking his head.

“No, no, darling.” I almost melted when he called me ‘darling’. “I’m not mad, that is why I was so forward with you.” He licked his lips and smiled deviously before leaning in closer to me. I panted for air, my heart was racing so fast it almost hurt. “So is it true?” he whispered lowly, his eyes burning through me. “Or…” he traced his finger along the side of my thigh and I inhaled sharply. “…was it just shit talk?” he growled dangerously. It took everything for me to utter the one syllable.

“True.” I choked out and before I knew it he grabbed me and kissed me hard. Luckily I had already swallowed the piece of gum that had I been chewing. I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Good lord, he tasted so good. Goddamn! How many times had I fanaticized about mouth, thought about those thin, yet somehow still sexy lips on mine? He broke the kiss running his tongue along my jaw line and then he licked my neck. I giggled involuntarily, my body jerking at the feeling of his scuff tickling my neck.

“You smell nice.” He whispered against my skin.

“Mmm yeah I know.” I purred, causing him to chuckle. He pulled away and grabbed me my hand and got up and led me down a very short hallway to the small bedroom in the back of the trailer. I went to move towards the bed, but he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again. He was rather strong for someone so slim I didn’t expect it He pressed himself against, I gasped when I felt his erection poking against my lower abdomen. Tom Hiddleston was hard for me? Fuck, just the idea of that was insane. He pulled away, and grabbed the bottom of my fitted tee shirt and pulled it over my head.

“Mmm.” he hummed looking at me in my bra. He grabbed me and pushed me back on the bed. Tom reached down and unbuttoned my jeans; I kicked off my flats as he yanked of pants off with one determined swoop. “Damn.” he whispered, licking his lips before he reached behind by back and undid my bra, pulling it off slowly. He ogled me and I was suddenly self-conscious, I was normally comfortable with my body and sexuality but his gaze made me anxious. I covered my tits with my hands and grumbled out of embarrassment.

“No.” he ordered, pulling my hands away, causing me to whimper. I wasn’t that proud of my chest size, seeing as I was barely even a B cup and there was speculation that he had a thing for girls with big racks. I felt massively inadequate at that moment in front of him. He cupped my breasts with his large hands and ran his thumbs over my already hard nipples. I gasped and bucked my hips at the sensation.

“Ohh. You have sensitive tits I see.” He whispered this time pinching them. I squeaked in reaction and bit my lip. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around my right nipple. ‘Oh fuck!” I panted as he flicked it with his tongue, still pinching and teasing the other with his fingers. I rested my hand on the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. He moved over to my other nipple and did the same thing. I moaned and threw my head back as his hand slithered its way down my stomach, he slipped his hand into my panties and growled. He pulled his mouth away from my nipple and looked down at me.

“Fuck, you’re wet.” he crooned. I was, almost embarrassingly so. I had soaked through my panties due to my excitement. He pulled his fingers from my panties and held them up to see the slick clear wetness on them. “Oh darling, all of that for me?” he purred before he yanked off my panties and threw the wad of damp fabric to the floor. He palmed his cock before he ran his fingers along my slit. 

“Wa-wait.” I squeaked and he stopped.

“Are you okay?” he asked sweetly.

“Ye-yes.” I panted. “I have to tell you…I’m really tight—“ Tom blinked and raised his eyebrow.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked looking worried.

“No.” I urged shaking my head. “I’m just very tight down there—I don’t know why, but sometimes it hurts.. so please..” I whispered. Tom smiled before pulling his tee shirt off. I stopped speaking as I looked at him. Fuck, he really needed to be shirtless more often. My eyes dropped to the V lines that lead down to his crotch.   “God damn…” I whispered before I could stop myself. Tom smiled at me

“Well thank you.” He smirked before putting his hand back between my legs. “And don’t worry, I won’t hurt you…” he rubbed my clit wrenching a moan from me. “Unless…you’re into that.” he uttered darkly, he had no idea kinks I had but I didn’t want to freak him out by even telling him. He slipped two fingers inside of me and I bit my lip and had to grab at the bed sheets. Tom’s eyes widened and a surprised smile came to his lips.

“Oh fuck. You are tight.” he said, looking understandably excited about it. He yanked his hand away and got off of the bed and started to undo his belt. “I can’t wait any longer, darling.”

I sat up on my elbows watching has he unzipped his pants. The fandom was right, no underwear, but that thought was quickly gone when I saw his cock. Holy shit, that boy was blessed by the Lord. I knew that his dick would be beautiful and I had been right. He took his shoes and socks off before stepping out of his pants.

“Have you ever been with…”

“A white guy? Yeah…” I nodded, still transfixed on that dick. Tom laughed loudly and I looked up at him.

“No. Ehehe. I mean I’m uncircumcised, darling.” he chuckled while he lazily stroked himself.

“Oh! Uh no I haven’t…” I put my hands on the face. “Why the fuck would I think you were saying…ugh I’m a fucking dumbass.” I groaned. Damn, I’m embarrassing.

“Ehehe, you’re not a dumbass.” He said with a warm smile. “In the drawer next to you there should be some condoms, hand me one.”

“Wait, before we do that…” I got on all fours and crawled to him. He raised his eyebrow as I looked up at him playfully. “I need your cock in my mouth.” I purred, now at perfect eye level with it.  I licked his shaft gently to test; I heard that uncircumcised guys had more sensation than cut guys. He groaned, so I got a bit more daring. I wrapped my lips around him and started to suck softly.

“Oh yes…like that.” He moaned. I inched down lower, taking more of him into my mouth. He inhaled sharply in shock that could take all of him. “Damn, girl.” Tom whispered. I pulled him out of my mouth and licked my lips.

“You can fuck my face if you want.” I uttered. He gnashed his teeth and yanked me by the back of my head and shoved his dick back in my mouth and thrust his hips. I let my throat go slack and let him do what he wanted.

“Fuck—ah!” I heard him moan. “Have you fanaticized about—ahh—about me doing this to you?” he panted.

“Mmmmmhmmm.” I garbled on hiim. He hissed and pulled his cock out of my mouth with a ‘pop’. I went to say something, but he pushed me backwards onto the bed and yanked my legs apart.

“You have such a pretty cunt.” He growled, spreading me with his thumbs. “So pink…” he mused and felt my face grow hot. “Grab me a condom.” He whispered to me. I completely forgot about that, shit if he would have put it in without one I wouldn’t have even realized because I was so caught up in the moment. I nodded and reached over to the drawer and grabbed one and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and rolled it on, “Come here.” He grabbed me by him hips and pulled me down closer to him. I gripped the bed sheet and clenched up as he ran the head along my wet slit. “Relax.” he breathed slowly pushing into me. I bit my lip, has he stretched my cunt. “Mmmm. Fuck.” Tom panted finally filling me.

“You okay?” he asked and I nodded, enough though it hurt a little bit I wasn’t about to ruin the moment. He started to thrust and I arched my back and yelped.

“Ho-holy fuck” I whispered. He knew how to angle his hips in just the right way. His cock hitting me in just the right way so I forgot about the slight pain.

“Have you—come to the thought of me?” he moaned.

“Yesss…ah God…yes.” I whimpered looking up at him.  I didn’t know the number of times I had dreamed about this very thing. “Harder…fuck me harder Tom.” I moaned.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” he hissed.

“No I—I’m fine please. Please fuck me harder.” My awkwardness had melted away and now I wanted all of my fantasies to be satisfied. I wanted him to fuck me till I couldn’t stand, till I didn’t know my name. He snarled and obliged me, pounding into my cunt quick and hard.

“Ahhh yes!’ I screamed. Suddenly I tensed up and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as my body quivered. He didn’t stop; the sound of him slipping into my dripping cunt filled the air. Before I could stop myself, I spoke. “Slap me.”

“What?”

“Slap me! Please!” I needed it. He smiled deviously before he smacked me across my cheek. It stung so perfectly. “Ahhhh.” I moaned licking my lips.

“You fucking like that kinky shit?” he asked, pushing one my legs up so he could drive himself deeper into my cunt. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. “I asked you a fucking question.” He growled.

“Yes! Yes!” I screamed. He slapped me again, even harder. “Mmm fuck!! Ahhh!!” I threw my head back as I came again I heard him chuckle darkly. I tried to cover my face, knowing that sometimes I looked insane when I came.

“No.” he hissed, pulling my hands away. I whimpered as he kept fucking me, his thrusts were getting more fragmented and desperate. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and I gasped.

“Ah! No! It feels too good!!” I yelped only to hear him snicker.

“No such thing, baby.”  Tom said menacingly.

“Choke me.” I uttered, my words leaping from my mouth in the heat of the moment. I was shocked when his other hand came up and gripped my neck. I gasped, looking up at him in ecstasy. All of the pictures I ever had seen of him could never do him justice; because in that moment he was the hottest I had ever fucking seen. His hair wet with sweat, his skin flushed, gnashing his teeth and staring into my eyes. I didn’t scream, I couldn’t this time the feeling had snatched all sound from me. My body clenched and my only reaction to the pleasure was to cry.

“FUCK!” Tom moaned, he stopped thrusting and froze, biting his lip. I felt his cock twitch inside of me as he came hard. He let my neck go and I panted for air, he stayed in me for a moment as he tried to recover before he pulled out slowly. I was dazed, staring at the ceiling of the trailer still high from my orgasm. “Damn…” he breathed as he pulled the condom off and tied it.

“Wow. That was…”

“Everything you dreamed?”

“Yeah…” I whispered before I slowly got up and started to grab my clothes.

“Wait…” I heard him say. “Uh…are you hungry?” he asked.

“Well…I could eat.” I said, that was a lie, I could really eat a fucking whole horse.

“I’ll have someone bring something…do you like cheeseburgers?” He asked sitting up on his elbows.

“Hell yeah.” I might have been a little too enthusiastic about it.

“Good, but you have thing for me.” He said. I tilted my head and blinked at him. “You have to stay naked.”

“Oh I can do that.”

 


End file.
